Secrets, a ZoSan fic
by Ripfang Dragon
Summary: When Zoro discovers that Sanji is keeping a vital secret from the crew, it becomes a struggle of life and death for the cook. Rated for language and gore, and possible man on man love situations.
1. Getting Sick

**Author's Notes: **_Hahahaha. It's totally been forever since I've uploaded something 2003, 2004? Summat like that? Eyaaaah. Nice to see Ripfang again though, ne?_

_My interests have greatly changed. Can you tell? I still love anime, but my favorite is now One Piece. And this is my One Piece fanfic, "Secrets". It's a ZoSan fic, so there's some yaoi suggested here and there. But not too bad for the starting chapters._

_Either way, enjoy:D_

---

_I don't know how he managed to keep it a secret from us. It's not something you can hide, especially for a month. It's not something a normal person would hide. Then again, Sanji isn't a normal person._

"I wonder how Chopper's doing in there…" I've been sitting outside the kitchen with my legs curled up against me and my chin resting on top of my knees for about an hour because Chopper had locked the door to prevent anyone from coming in. "Shitty-cook…" I just couldn't seem to take it all in, nor could I accept it. How could he hide such a vital thing for a month? _Why_ would he hide such an important thing for a month? I couldn't make any sense of it at all. It was ridiculous. Not even _my_ pride would let me keep that kind of secret.

Just a month ago, we stopped at a small port to pick up some supplies for the Going Merry. It was a small port. I can't even remember the name of the town. But while shopping with that shitty-cook in the food market, we were ambushed by the marines. God only knows where that captain of ours was, or our sharpshooter or navigator and doctor for that matter. But we really could have used the help.

I took out as many marines as I could and watched Sanji's back just as he did for me, while we both tried to figure out a way to get out of there, find our shipmates and get back to the Going Merry. We had to set sail as soon as we could. There were just too many of them and the last thing we all need is for them to sink our ship. Usopp and Luffy would have a cow.

Well, I guess while fighting the marines Sanji had gotten stabbed by one of them, but I never noticed. We had already spilt too much of the marines' blood, and I guess his blood was hidden by the black color of his dress suit. I never really pick up on tears in clothes either. I'm just so used to seeing it.

Sanji never bothered to let Chopper know about it, let alone even look at it. He never told anyone. He just bandaged it up and called it a day. That explains why he never let me near him, why he doubled over in pain while cooking every once in a while. He always told us that it was nothing, just a cramp or a gas bubble. He's such a horrible liar. Even worse than Ussop. I had been telling him that this was a constant thing and he should get it checked out, but he always insisted that he was fine.

After a month of watching him suffering on and off, I finally got fed up with it and told him that I didn't believe him. I told him that I wanted him to get it checked out and that 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer. Of course he had to go and insult me, calling me a marino-head and telling me that I don't know anything, and I just lost my temper. I feel awful about it now, even though at the time I didn't know and I couldn't have cared less. I feel like I hurt him more. I slammed him into the kitchen table on his back. I've never heard him cry out quite like that, and the hand that was pinning him down by his chest was growing warm and wet. I lifted my hand to look at it. It was blood. I could only stare dumbfounded at my dripping hand when Sanji curled in pain and tried to get away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled and tore open his black jacket, tearing some of the buttons off, but not caring about that at the moment. Then I ripped his blue collar shirt open, not even considering how angry he'd be with me later, only to see poorly applied bandages soaked in his blood. Had I reopened a wound? Why didn't anyone know about this?

"What the hell is this, you shitty-cook!" I yelled at him, more upset than angry. I didn't even realize that I had raised my voice until he flinched at it. I waited a moment before I yelled at him again. The silence he provided was killing me. "Sanji! Anwer me!"

"A-asshole…" Sanji was only able to manage to spit out that word before his only visible eye drooped closed.

"Don't you dare pass out on me!" I grabbed the ripped, open ends of his blue shirt and began to shake him. "WAKE UP!" I didn't get any answer. "Oh you fucker. You'd better not DIE on me!"

Usopp had heard me yelling and came running into the kitchen, screaming at me to stop pummeling Sanji. Apparently, he thought we were fighting again. I turn around to look at him and growled.

"YOU deal with him!" I let go of Sanji, leaving him lie awkward bent over the table's edge, half on, half off, and exited the room in a huff. It never even occurred to me to get Chopper. The idea only dawned on me after Usopp starting yelling and looking for our animalistic doctor. I stopped dead in my tracks on the deck with my back facing the kitchen, listening to Usopp's feet pounding on the ground as he frantically searched for our little, furry companion , and then listening to Chopper's hooves clattering on the hard, wooden surface of the Going Merry as he scrambled to carry all of his medical supplies and get into the kitchen as fast as he can.

"He's in there, Chopper!" Usopp pointed out. Then the kitchen door slammed. Usopp turned to me and growled, yelling at my back. "Zoro, how could you do that to Sanji?" Am I getting scolded for something that I didn't do? If only the rest of the crew knew my relationship with Sanji, none of them would be blaming me for Sanji's current condition.

"And how do you know that I did it?" I grumble, trying to keep my temper in check.

"There was crashing coming from the kitchen and I _YOU_ /I were the only one in there with him." Usopp's voice was tense and upset. I heard his feet stomp on the ground as he approached me. "How could you do that to him, Zoro! You're a monster--" I spin around and reach out to grab him, seizing him by his brown overalls.

"Listen! I did NOT do that to Sanji! You'd better start getting your facts straight before pointing blame, long-nose. It can and will get you into trouble one of these days!" I push him backwards, watching him barely keep his balance. Before he can collect himself enough to yell at me again, I had left for the upper deck to nap, although that didn't last long. I was too restless to nap.

That's how I wound up over here. And let me tell you that one hour has never dragged on this long in my entire life…

---

**End Notes:** _ end chapter 1. I hope you like it so far 3_


	2. All Blue

**Author's Notes: **_Chapter 2. Gotta love chapter 2. XD Sorry, I'm just kinda spazzy feeling. It's been forever since I've been here and it's nice to see the site again. :D Well, enjoy!_

---

"Zoro? Zoro, wake up!" I open up my eyes. The first thing I see is a little reindeer hovering over me. "Good. You're awake. You sleep like a rock."

I look around. The next thing I notice is that it's dark outside. "How long was I asleep for?" I mutter right before I yawn.

"I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. I just came out. So I have no idea…" Chopper blinks at me. He doesn't look too good. I pause and think for a moment.

"Sanji!" I jump up, turning around to open the door and run into the kitchen, only to be stopped by the little reindeer grabbing my pants and yelling at me.

"NO! Leave my patient alone! He's trying to sleep!" Chopper gives me a very stern look. I know better than to go against our doctor's wishes. "I'll tell you everything. Just please leave him be!"

"Fine fine…" I pretend not to care and walk away from the kitchen door. I pick a spot on the deck next to the mast and sit down. "Start talking."

Chopper wanders over to me and picks a place to sit, just out of my reach. He gets comfortable and begins explaining. "Sanji's not doing too good. Somehow, his wound got infected. Which makes no sense to me. Usopp told me you and Sanji were just fighting. Why did you stab him?"

"I did NOT stab him! What do you people not understand about that!" I grind my teeth together, glaring dangerously at Chopper. There's no way I'm going to sit here and be blamed for what happened to that crap-cook."

"Then why was it a stab wound? You're the only one with a sword, Zoro! And why was he bleeding now?" Surprisingly, Chopper takes to the defense. He really is serious when it comes to doctoring and taking care of his patients.

"Am I honestly the only one who noticed him in pain for a month? Are you rest of you blind?" I growl.

"He told us that it was cramps and gas bubbles."

"And you believe him!"

"Why would he lie to us! Explain that, Zoro!"

"I CAN'T!" I slam both of my palms down on the deck, clenching my jaw and groaning angrily. "What is with all of you? I DID NOT STAB SANJI!" Without even waiting for Chopper to say anything more, not even waiting to find out if he was going to reprimand me again or give me more details about how sick Sanji it, I get up and leave. The last thing I wanted to do was punch out the only person who could help Sanji get better while we're out at sea.

---

It's been two hours since my fight with Chopper. I haven't been around anyone since then. Every time someone tried to approach me, I pretended to be busy and walked away to try and occupy myself. I tried training, but I couldn't focus long enough to do that. I tried doing some chores on deck, but I couldn't concentrate long enough to do that either. I wound up climbing up to the crow's nest and sitting up there in the night's cold without a blanket. I'd rather freeze than let everyone else point blame at me.

"Where's Zoro at?" I can hear Nami down on the deck. I peer over the side of the crow's nest to see her. She's standing down there with Chopper and Usopp.

"I don't know. He vanished after I tried to talk to him about Sanji's condition." Chopper shrugs his little furry shoulders.

"He's hiding. Damnit. He knows he's in trouble." Ussop says as he leans against the main mast post.

"Why would he do such a thing! Sanji-kun didn't do anything wrong!" Nami exclaims. Her voice is so annoying when she's angry.

"But Zoro claims he didn't do it. Yeah, they fight on a regular basis…but I'm not so sure Zoro would hurt Sanji like that. Besides…the wound was infected." Chopper is standing up for me? That doesn't make any sense at all.

"You believe him when he says that, Chopper!" Usopp yells. I was Chopper shrink back, pulling his hoof-hands to his mouth.

"Y-y-yes…why would he lie to us?" Chopper is beginning to stutter.

"Because he's a demon, that's why!" Nami is more than just mad, and that's obvious.

It was all I had to sit there and try to ignore them. Listening to them talking trash about me and not doing anything isn't an easy task. But I manage to deal with it and wait for them to leave. I wait for everything to get quiet and still before I climb down from my hideout. Chopper is asleep, that means I can visit Sanji for myself.

I quietly sneak into the kitchen and close the door behind me, locking it so that I won't get caught or be disturbed. I then turn around to face Sanji. "What…?" He's not on the table. But his bandages sure are. Then I notice blood smeared all over the table. He didn't have help moving. From the looks of it, he struggled and struggled hard to get off of the table.

I follow the trail with my eyes and spot Sanji sitting in the corner of the kitchen. He had managed to strip himself of the bandages that Chopper had applied, along with any articles of upper body clothing. Also, which baffled me to no end, was he was drawing little fish on the wall with his blood.

"S-Sanji?" I take a walk towards him until he turns his head to me. "A-are you okay?"

"A-all Blue…" Sanji looks at me with cloudy eyes. That look gives me chills. It's such a dead expression. But I shrug it off and walk over to him.

"Sanji, are you alright?" I kneel down next to him and grab one of his shoulders, more gentle than usual this time. He flinches and closes one eye. Is he losing his mind or is he really sick? I should have been listening to Chopper. It's too late now. I need to try and figure out what I can do for him without that information. "Sanji, please. Say something. Anything."

"A…A…All Blue…" He says as he looks away from me and continues painting on the wall. That's it! I grab his other shoulder and drag him away from the wall and anything else he can find to draw on for that matter.

"Sanji, snap out of it!" I try my hardest not to raise my voice at him. Everyone else is sleeping and I don't want to get accused for hurting him again. "God...what's wrong with you?" He's hallucinating. He has to be. I just can't lose him yet. I gently shake him, trying to bring him back to reality. But I get no reaction. Not even a whimper. I stop shaking him and let go, pressing the palms of my hands onto my forehead.

"Z-Zoro…" he mumbles my name and slumps forward, leaning against me in a daze. Maybe he's not going crazy. I move my hands from my forehead to rest around him. I get into a comfortable position and let him rest where he is. The least I can let him do is be comfortable…so long as no one is watching that is...

---

**Ending Notes: **_Hah! The end! . Chapter 2 is officially over x3 Isn't it cute? Fluff XD That's why I rated it for what it is. .. the macabreness of Sanji's episode and the snuggling and the...the...teehee x3_


	3. Don't Apologize

**Author's Notes:** _Damn, I'm on a roll XD I'm loving this fic, and so are a lot of my friends on deviantART. I hope all of my new friends here (when I make some new friends ..) enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. ._

---

"Mmm…morning…morning…" I yawn and shift slightly. "MORNING!" I jerk slightly and my eyes snap open. "Oh my god, how long have I been here! What time is it!" I notice I have been laying down all night and begin to get up, but I feel someone else's weight shift on and against me. I move my groggy eyes slightly to see what it is. Sanji. "Sanji?"

Everything is just hitting me at once this morning. I try to figure out exactly what's going on. Yesterday, I found out that Sanji was seriously wounded, I argued with Chopper and Ussop, got blamed for doing the damage to Sanji, listening to Nami talk trash about me, then I snuck into the kitchen and…

"Oh my god." I sit up, carefully moving Sanji. I look at my shirt and skin. I'm covered in blood from letting him lay all over me. "Shit…thanks a lot, good for nothing cook."

I sigh and lean over him. I still can't make sense of last night's episode. I can't let anyone else know either. It'll be my fault again. I shake my hands, trying to get the blood off, and it accidentally splatters on the window of the kitchen door. I sigh and shrug it off. I'll just clean it up in a little while. That's all.

"God, I feel awful." I lean over Sanji, watching him intently. At least he's still breathing. I lean in close, watching. I really should move him, but he looks to beautiful when he's covered in blood.

"God what am I thinking?" I sit up quickly, looking in the another direction, any direction. "He's injuried AND unconscious. What is wrong with me?" I get up, looking around. I guess I'll just have to put him back on the table. I pick him up and carry him back over to his makeshift bed. I set him down gently, very careful about his injury. Now to clean up this mess before Chopper finds it. I make to move towards the sink, but I'm stopped by a very gentle tug on my shirt.

"D-don't leave me…" Sanji whispers, his grip loosening from weariness and a lack of strength. He twists so that his upper body's slightly on it's side. I sigh and turn around to face him, groping the air in search for a chair.

"Don't worry, Sanji. I won't." I finally find a chair, after needing to actually look, and sit down close to his head. I lift my arms up and rest them on the table. Sanji reaches over and tried to grab one of my hands. Unfortunately, he moves the wrong way and yelps painfully, curling up into a protective little ball. I can't help but pity him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Sanji whines in pain.  
"Don't apologize." I mumble. It's not like him to apologize like that. "What was with you last night anyway?" I don't get an answer. "Sanji?" More silence. "God damnit, would you just answer me!" I accidentally yell in my frustration, which catches Nami's attention. I hear her slamming her fists on the kitchen door and demanding that I open it. I ignore her and devote my attention to Sanji once more.

"Zoro! I know you're in there! Open this door right now!" Nami's getting louder. "Zoro, what are you doing to him!" At this rate, she'll wake up everyone on the Going Merry, assuming that they aren't already awake. I don't answer her though. I just keep watching Sanji writhe in pain every time he moves.

"Sanji…" I hear the door slam open and turn around slowly. Great, Nami's yelling and banging caught someone else's attention.

"What are you doing to my patient?" Chopper yelled, standing in his humanoid form and glaring at me.

"Helping him." I say, turning back to Sanji.

"It doesn't look that way, Zoro!" Nami chimed in. "Stripping him of his bandages doesn't help at all." Her voice is so annoying. I just want to rip her voice box out.

"I didn't do that, Nami. I found him like this last night."

"Oh?" Chopper morphs back into his normal, little self and waddles over to me. He climbs up into my lap because I refuse to move out of the chair and he examines Sanji. "Well, the stitches weren't removed, but from him moving around so much he's going to need a few more." He looks up at me. "You swear you didn't move him?"

"Chopper!" Nami yells. She has definitely set herself against me.

"Zoro?" I nod my head slowly.

"I didn't do it." I didn't say anything else. I still don't want anyone else to see Sanji's "art."

"I don't believe you Zoro. You're the only one on this ship with a sword and with the balls to do this to him! And I don't think that Sanji can splatter his blood like this in his condition! The evidence is against you!" She points to the blood on the window and door that I had accidently splattered earlier, groans and storms out. I roll my eyes at her. I never cared what she thought before and I don't plan on caring now.

"Na? What's this?" I turn my head to where the voice was coming from. I spot Luffy sitting in front of the wall with the drawings of the fish. "Someone's been drawing. Where have you guys kept the paints hidden!" He's so oblivious…

"What?" Chopper twitches his nose and jumps down from my lap. He walks over to Luffy and looks at the wall, sniffing the air. "Luffy, that's not paints. Zoro, do you know anything about this?" Oh boy…

---

**Ending Notes: **_Ahhhhh.. Poor Zoro. XD He's so the butt of everyone's anger right now. pets him. I want a Zoro and a Sanji of my own. ; ; Eiichiro Oda? Will you share with this rabid fangirl?_

_I hope you all enjoyed _


	4. Cold Water

**Author's Notes: **_Oo Chapta 4. 'Nuff said. LET'S READ!_

---

"Zoro? Hey, Zoro?" Chopper claps his hoof-hands together to get my attention. "Will you answer me already?" I blink and glance over at him. I don't want to answer him. I want him to vanish.

"No, not a thing. I just came in here." I can't let them know that I walked in on Sanji when he was doing that. I shrug my shoulders at Chopper and lounge back in the chair, pretending not to care again.

"Sanji must be really sick!" Chopper runs over and, this time, jumps into my lap, making things uncomfortable for me, and clambers onto the table. He immediately examines our cook, touching him in various places searching for warmth, pulses or odd lumps on his body. Chopper touches one of his hooves to Sanji's head and gulps. "He's burning up!"

"What!" Luffy jumps up, distracted from the paintings to run over. "Is he sick?"

"Yes!" Chopper frantically looks around. "Zoro! Help me carry Sanji into the bathroom! We're going to put him into a cold bath!" He jumps down off of the table, stumbling and tripping, falling over. He gets back up and runs out of the kitchen to the bathroom to prepare the bath.

I shake my head after our doctor and stand up. "Come on, kuso-cook." I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder, following after the frantic reindeer. I peek around the corner and exit the kitchen casually, as if this is an everyday occurrence and round the corner into the bathroom. I set Sanji down easily into the bath tub of cold water that Chopper had prepared. I never bothered to strip him of his clothing. I didn't see the point if Chopper was in such a panicked mood from the entire ordeal.

"Good good!" Chopper leans over the side of the tub to dab Sanji's forehead with a soaked, cold rag. "Thank you, Zoro."

"Mmhmm…" I shrug at him again and sit down inside the bathroom by the door with my back propped up against the wall. Chopper looks over his shoulder at me.

"You can go now, Zoro."

"I know."

"Then why do you sit there?"

"I made a promise…"

"Ahhh…" Chopper obviously decided not to question me further and went back to tending to his patient. "You remember those fish on the wall?" Chopper starts questioning me again. I nod at him. "Well, that was drawing in blood. I believe that Sanji's suffering from delusions and fevered dreams."

"Oh?" Now he's caught my attention. It's a nice relief on my mind to know that Sanji wasn't going crazy. I'm going to have to make it a point to yell at him when he gets better. That's the least he'll deserve after scaring me like this so far.

Sanji moans in pain as Chopper reaches a little lower on his chest to clean out Sanji's wound again. He is still conscious? I thought for sure that he'd have passed out again by now. He lifts a shaky hand to swipe Chopper away, but all he manages to do is splash a little bit of water here and there.

"Oi? Chopper?" I glance over at him for a moment. "How long until he gets better?"

"I'm not sure." Chopper sits on the tub's edge so he can be at a better angle to clean up the cook. "It really all depends on when his fever goes down."

"And if it doesn't?" I look up at Luffy. He had startled me seeing as he snuck into the bathroom without my knowing. How could he be so pessimistic, even though I know that he's one-hundred percent right to ask that.

"Then I don't think we'll have him for very long." Chopper stops what he's doing and sighs. "But I'm confident in my skills, Luffy. Sanji will get better." He turns his head and gives us both a huge smile before turning around and finishing what he had started.

Luffy stops and strokes his chin with his hand. He looks really serious. I wonder what's going through his head… "Then who will cook for us until he's better?" I knew it was too good to be true!

"Is that all you can think about!" I growl and clench my teeth. One-tracked mind captain.

"I know! Usopp! Nami!" Luffy runs onto the deck, calling our ship mates' names. Even in the face of death, he's always so happy and optimistic, even though he tends to ask some disturbing questions once in a while. Sometimes it's almost sickening.

"Since you're going to be sitting around in here," Chopper says, distracting my thoughts once more. "I'd like you to keep an eye on Sanji. And keep the room cool." He hops off of the tub side and walks out the door. "I'll be back in a little while." He closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, fine." I get comfortable, shifting my weight against the doorframe until I'm finally cozy enough. I yawn and close my eyes. It's time for another nap.

---

**Ending Notes: **_Yeah, I know. It's not as exciting as the others. But this is leading up to what I am plotting :3 You'll just have to wait and find out! evil laugh BWAHAHAHA! :3_


	5. Dreaming

**Author's Notes: **_Hahaha! Chapter 5! . You're gonna love it. :3_

---

_It's cold. I look up at the sky to see snow falling down. It makes a small coat on the Going Merry. But why's it snowing? I hear a yelp and then yelling from Nami's small tangerine garden and look over. It's Luffy and Nami. Apparently he had been picking tangerines again and Nami never takes that lightly._

_I watch them run out of the garden. Luffy stopped pleading and Nami stops yelling. But their mouths are moving as if they are and neither of them had stopped running. There is no sound of shoes striking the ground, no sound of the ocean's waves striking the Going Merry. The only sound I hear is of my own boots crunching in the snow as I walk. I suddenly feel like I'm in a black and white movie without the music._

_"Swordsman." Someone's voice penetrates the silence. But I can't figure out where the voice is coming from. "Oi! Marimo-head!" It can only be one person: Sanji. I look around, trying to spot him._

_"Where are you hiding, shitty-cook?" I look towards the kitchen, half expecting him to poke his head out of the door._

_"Are you blind?" He taps me on the back of my head with the ball of his heel. "Turn around, shit-head."_

_"Hey!" I turn around, one hand on one of my sword hilts. But I lose the urge to fight him when I see him. He's missing his normal suit top and blue shirt and his chest is all carved up and bloody. My jaw drops slightly. "Sanji?"  
"You made a mess in the kitchen and you're going to clean it up." He points to the kitchen._

_"Wha..? You in such a bad condition and you STILL demand me to clean up after you? The mess in the kitchen is YOUR fault! You're the one who was drawing on the walls, cook!"_

_"How do you know what's in there?" Sanji puts both of his hands on his hips. "Go in and see for yourself before you make pointless assumptions!"_

_"Fine." I turn around and walk to the kitchen. Everything else is still silent. Just the sound of my boots and Sanji's shoes crunching in the snow, and his and my voices._

_I enter the kitchen and look around. It's not fishes I see painted on the walls. I see full body, detailed sketches of the Going Merry's crew. What's even scarier is that they are in the order of which they came and they each had words written by them, all in blood._

_The first one I look at is Luffy. It's a painting of him stretching his cheek out. He looks so happy and carefree in the drawing, just as in real life. Whoever drew it did a very good job. The words written above his head say "If he doesn't live, who will cook for us?"_

_I look next to Luffy to see a silhouette. Just the outline of a body, my body, and small streamlets of blood running down it as if I was splattered. There are no words over the drawing's head, just a bloody question mark._

_The next drawing was of Nami. She has a bag full of Beli in one hand and her other hand is waggling the pointer finger in scold. She has a scowl on her face, making her look very unfriendly. The words written above her head say "He's a demon! I told you we couldn't trust him. It's all his fault!"_

_The drawing right next to Nami is Usopp. It's a profile view of his face with his back showing. His slingshot is in his only visible hand. The words written above his head say "How could you. He was your friend and he trusted you."_

_The next is where Sanji is supposed to be, but he's missing. All that's there in his place is a drawing of a heart with a bloody print of a hand smearing down the wall over the heart._

_Finally, I look at Chopper's figure. It's his little form. He looks cute and scared, like a frightened teddy bear begging to be snuggled and comforted. He has his stethoscope around his neck and a syringe in one of his hand-hooves. The words above his head say "You're the only one with a sword, but it was infected."_

_I stand there, staring, dumbfounded. Who could have drawn all of this? Who could have been smart enough to do all of this without me knowing that they were picking my sub conscience?_

_"See, it's your mess." I jump when I hear Sanji's voice. I wasn't expecting to hear anything after the shock of seeing what I have. But I don't turn to face him. No, I just keep staring at the images and words drawn on the wall. He's right. It IS my mess. This is everything that's been going through my head the past day. But how?_

_I don't answer him. I can't think of anything to say to him after this. Besides, I can no longer find my voice. Everything suddenly became colder._

_I feel Sanji's arms slink over my shoulders and wrap gently around my neck and down my chest. So cold. And why do I suddenly feel wet? So…so cold…_

My eyes snap open. Was it all just a dream? No, it wasn't. I'm wet. I let my eyes re-adjust to the light. It's hard to see now. But why am I wet and cold? I blink and look around once my eyes focused. He's right in my face. He's straddling my hips and leaning right in my face. Does he had no respect for personal space? And he's soaking wet and bloody. As if I wasn't dirty enough.

"Z-Zoro. You're awake." He smiles slightly, looking peaceful.

"What are you doing out of the tub?" That's all I can think to say to him.

"I got c-cold." He gives me a helpless look. He's not acting like the Sanji I know.

"You should stay in there. Chopper said that your fever is dangerously high." I scold him.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I blink slowly. What could possibly be going through his head?

"I saw the A-All Blue." He smiles. "It e-exists!"

---

**Ending Notes: **_Toldja! And if you didn't like it, poo on you. I had fun writing it. Chapter 6 is gonna be just as fun :D_


	6. Kiss of Death

**Author's Notes:** _BWAHAHAH! Final chapter! S'about time I finished this chapter XD I kinda lost my creativity spark when a good friend of mine refused to read one of my fanfics ("Gomu Gomu no G.O.A.T.S.E."), even when it made the SheezyArt main page as a Masterpiece. XD So yeah .._

_I hope you all enjoy the final chapter._

_­_­­---

"I saw the A-All Blue." Sanji smiles sweetly, with the innocence of a child. "It e-exists!"

"What?" How could he have seen the All Blue? He's been unconscious on and off for an entire day. He has barely been able to move around on his own, let alone get off of the boat to see the All Blue. Did he have another dream?  
"I did. It was so big and beautiful." He smiles wider. "I knew it existed." He covers his mouth with his hand, coughs and hunches forward, the top of his head now under my chin. He's so excited and worked up that he's only further injuring himself.

"Woah, Sanji! Take it easy!" I'm not entirely sure what to do. I spread my arms out, trying to give him more space until he collects himself, even though he didn't seem like he wanted that extra space to begin with. "Don't strain yourself."

He gathers himself and sits back up again, rubbing a small rivulet of blood away from the corner of his mouth. He leans back a little and slouches forward. He smiles at me, but it's written all over his face just how much pain he's in. I wonder what's gotten into him.

"Go back and lay in the tub." I push lightly on his shoulders, trying to get him to move.

"No," Sanji whispers. For someone as injured as he is, he sure is giving me a hard time.

"I said 'go back and lay in the tub', ero-cook." I push him a little harder.

"No," Sanji says again, a little louder.

"Oh and why not?" I begin to get defensive and angry with him. "Chopper said that your fever is dangerously high and we need to bring it down as soon as poss--" My scolding is cut off by Sanji's lips pressing against mine. They feel so warm. Chopper wasn't kidding. Sanji does have a dangerously high fever. Maybe I can coax him back into the bathtub. "Mmm..." But this kiss.

Sanji leans in a little closer, pressing his chest against mine. He wraps his arms over my shoulders and arm my neck, giving me little room to escape. I give in, losing all thoughts of trying to get him back into the water. I kiss him back, gentle at first. But I get eager as his lips and tongue tease me. It's been a long time since we've kissed like this. I miss this.

I've lost track of how long we are like this, too wrapped up in the ecstasy of it all. It seemed like forever, but at the same time, not long enough before he started to choke on something. He didn't have enough time to move before coughing up blood on me and in my mouth and collapsing forward. I catch him before he slumps to the side. Is he unconscious? I spit his blood and saliva out of my mouth as I shake him gently.

"You awake?" I question, laying him on the ground on his back.

"Y-y...s." Sanji can't even seem to form any words. How much pain is he in anyway?

"Don't worry. I'll get you cooled off." I pick him up and put him in the bathtub. I make to lean up and walk out to get Chopper, but he grabs my haramaki so I can't leave. He looks up at me with pleading eyes. I don't have the heart to leave him.

"P-pl...s..." He coughs again and I lean over the tub. The water was beginning to turn red. His wound must have opened when his rubbed against me. Stupid cook. And he refuses to let go of me. I sigh and set my swords down along side of the tub, climbing in and sitting over top of him. Just when I thought he was going to get better, he's taken a turn for the worst.

"I won't leave you..." I shift my body to fit in the tub along side of him and wrap my arms around him. "I'm still here." It felt like I was laying there with him for hours, but only five minutes passed before I felt the gentle bump-bump in his chest grow weaker and finally cease. I've never felt time stand still for so long...

---

**Ending Notes: **_Please don't kill me XD PLEASE! I love you all. o.o Don't kill me XD 3 3 3 God I loved writing this chapter. Angst and drama are some of my favorite things to write about. . This was perfect XD I hope you enjoyed "Secrets" everyone 3_


End file.
